Elizabeth II
* Paint Pots and Queens |last_appearance= * Gordon the Big Engine * Paint Pots and Queens |creator(s)=Rev. W. Awdry |name=Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Winsor |nicknames=The Queen |gender=Female |country_of_origin= * England * United Kingdom |affiliation=United Kingdom |born=21 April 1926 |occupation=Queen |years_active=1952-present |parents=George VI and Elizabeth Bowes-Lyon |spouse(s)=Philip Mountbatten |children=Prince Charles }} Elizabeth II (born as Elizabeth Alexandra Mary Winsor) has been Queen of the United Kingdom and Head of the Commonwealth since 1952. Biography ''The Railway Series Elizabeth II first met Sir Topham Hatt in 1952, when he was presented to her by his son-in-law, Henry Regaby, the Governor of Sodor. Elizabeth II first came to meet the residents of Sodor after her coronation in 1953. Gordon was honoured by pulling her train and Thomas sorted the coaches for it, while Edward cleared the line ahead. She was greeted and honoured by Sir Topham Hatt at Tidmouth, and told the controller that she had a splendid run and wanted to meet the engines. She returned to the Mainland the next day, after speaking specially to the engines that had prepared the Royal Train. In 1995, her son the Prince of Wales visited the Island of Sodor. He told the engines that the Queen had told him all about them, and agreed with her that the engines were a credit to the Fat Controller. He visited again in 2011 and stated that his parents had read him stories about Sodor as a child. Thomas & Friends When Emily asked Gordon what kind of specials he took, he mentioned the time he pulled Elizabeth II's Royal Train. Once, while finishing off a world tour, Thomas had to collect Elizabeth II in London; but he did not realise this when she boarded the train, as he was so bowled over by all his other important looking passengers. In 2016, the Queen invited Sir Topham and Lady Hatt to her 90th birthday celebrations in London. Sir Topham chose Thomas and Annie to take them there, and Thomas was very excited to meet the Queen again. When the Sodor party arrived at the celebrations in Westminster, the Queen thanked Sir Topham for running a fine railway. Appearances Railway Series= The Railway Series * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Paint Pots and Queens * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Gordon's Fire Service and Centenary Companion Volumes * '''1987' - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 4' - Paint Pots and Queens * 'Series 18' - Emily Saves the World She may appear in The Royal Engine. Music Videos * 'Series 5' - Sir Topham Hatt Videos * 'Really Useful Around the World' - Thomas Picks Up a Special Passenger in London * '''2019' - Meet Gordon |-|Other Media= Annual Stories * 1992 - Thomas and the Swans Books * 2016 - A Visit to London for Thomas the Tank Engine Trivia * Rev. W. Awdry sent the Railway Series to the royal family in 1950, to read to the young Prince Charles and Princess Anne. This was acknowledged in Thomas and his Friends. * Elizabeth II appeared as an allusion to her coronation (2nd June) in the same year the book was published. * Part of the fifth series episode, Gordon and the Gremlin was based on an incident that happened to the Queen when David Maidment was Chief Operating Manager of the London Midland Region: Once, when he was responsible for the Royal Train, an incident caused The Queen's bath water to spill on to the ceiling of a carriage. * Her head and body were used many times in later series: ** In the fifth series her body became The Storyteller's. **In Bye George! her head was used on Mrs. Kyndley's body. **In Baa! her head was used on Lady Hatt's third series body. **From the seventh series onward her head became the Refreshment Lady's. Gallery ''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:PaintPotsandQueensRS6.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt greets Elizabeth II ''Thomas & Friends'' Model Series File:PaintPotsandQueens47.png File:PaintPotsandQueens48.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:PaintPotsandQueens53.png|Elizabeth II with Thomas File:PaintPotsandQueens54.png File:PaintPotsandQueens55.png|Elizabeth II with Edward and Percy File:PaintPotsandQueens56.png|Elizabeth II with Gordon File:PaintPotsandQueens66.png File:PaintPotsandQueens63.jpg CGI Series File:MeettheSteamTeamGordon30.png|Elizabeth II in Meet Gordon Behind the Scenes File:Missjennyqueenmodel.jpg|The Queen's seated figurine (with Jenny Packard's head) in 2019 Others File:ThomasPicksUpaSpecialPassengerinLondon28.png File:ThomasPicksUpaSpecialPassengerinLondon29.png File:ThomasPicksUpaSpecialPassengerinLondon30.png File:ThomasPicksUpaSpecialPassengerinLondon31.png File:ThomasPicksUpaSpecialPassengerinLondon32.png es:Isabel II he:אליזבת השנייה ja:エリザベス2世 pl:Drugoplanowe Postacie Ludzkie w Railway Series#Królowa Elżbieta II ru:Елизавета II Category:Humans Category:People Category:The Mainland Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters